narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaSasu
The Couple ShikaSasu (Japanese シカサス ShikaSasu) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha, in which Shikamaru plays the dominant role and Sasuke the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is SasuShika (Japanese サスシカ SasuShika). Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exam Shikamaru and Sasuke along with the rest of the Rookie Nine participated in the Chunin Exams. During the final round of the exam, after been waiting for so long, all the crowds yelled with excitement when Sasuke arrived in the final. Shikamaru said to himself that everybody has already forgotten about his match with Temari but he then claimed that he is also waiting to see Sasuke's match with Gaara as well. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Shikamaru was shocked when Tsunade tells him that Sasuke have defecting the village. Shikamaru was given his first assignment of forming and leading the Sasuke Retrieval Team to stop Sasuke from defecting the village. At that moment, Shikamaru noted that he always looks up to Sasuke and wonders why he would leave the village. Before they start their mission, Shikamaru claimed to the Sasuke Retrieval Team that he don't really like Sasuke but he will put his life on the line to help Sasuke because Sasuke is a comrade and a member of Konoha. When Naruto is defeated by Sasuke and everyone returns to Konoha, Shikamaru cries at his failure to make the mission a success, hence his failure to retrieve Sasuke. 'Part II' Five Kage Summit Arc When the news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with Sasuke. They suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village. Seeing Ino upset about this, they are not sure how to convince Naruto and Sakura about it. Neji then tells them to leave it to Shikamaru and noted that the reason Shikamaru volunteer to convince Sakura is because he feels responsible for their fail mission to stop Sasuke from defecting the village back then. When Naruto learns of this and tells them to leave Sasuke for him to deal with, Shikamaru accuses Naruto of trying to protect Sasuke, which Naruto denies. Shikamaru suspects something happened between Sasuke and Naruto but the former declines to reveal anything more. Ten-Tails Revival Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke arrived on the battlefield. After some dispute between the Rookie Nine, Shikamaru and the rest of the Nine Rookies were shocked when Sasuke declaring to them that he would change the village and become Hokage. Shocked and angry, Shikamaru says that is impossible. He then comments on the reunion of Team 7, saying that he does not want to trust Sasuke but they have a war to worry about. As Shikamaru watches Naruto and Sasuke attack the Ten-Tails, he quietly cheering them on. However, his mood changed severely and he became very contemplative after seemingly hearing Sai's question Sasuke's motives, although he told Ino when she asked what was bothering him that it was nothing. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Shikamaru later fell victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi but was freed by Naruto and Sasuke. Blank Period Several years later, after Naruto becomes Hokage, Sasuke and Shikamaru work together as Naruto's right hand man and advisor respectively. By all accounts, Sasuke and Shikamaru are more friendly. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and Scarlet Spring Naruto receives a message from Sasuke and complains that Sasuke is still using hawks rather than his cell phone. Shikamaru counters that most of Sasuke's mission takes him to places where he can't recharge his phone and Naruto should give Sasuke some credit. Evidence *Shikamaru claims that he has always looked up to Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 182 *Shikamaru thought of Sasuke as his comrade and a members of Konoha.Manga: Chapter 183 Unofficial Evidence Among the Fans ShikaSasu is not a very popular in the fandom but does have a number of supporters. This pairing is supported could be due to the way they look together. It is a rival to ShikaTema, ShikaIno and SasuNaru. External Links References Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Crack Pairings